Rêve ou réalité?
by Clowsama
Summary: Parce que parfois on refuse de voir la réalité en face, il nous arrive de passer à côté de certaines choses. Et plus on met du temps à s'en rendre compte, plus dur sera la prise de conscience. Ou quand le pire cauchemar d'un cuisinier prend vie. LuNa


Un nouveau petit one-shot pour célébrer les vacances et le fait que j'ai à nouveau du temps pour écrire. J'y ai pensé en prenant ma douche, comme quoi l'inspiration ça peut venir des trucs les plus basiques. Ah oui au fait, il y a une partie plutôt chaude (pas du lemon mais bon...) alors enfants et âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Crédits: Petit Oda-sensei.  
Quand tu descendras du ciel.  
Avec, mon One Piece préféré.  
N'oublie pas, mon petit soulier.

* * *

**Rêve ou réalité?**

À bord du Thousand Sunny, nos amis voguaient vers l'île des hommes-poissons. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au diner où, une fois n'est pas coutume, la guerre des gigots commença.

« Pas touche Luffy! C'est mon morceau! » cria Ussop.

« Y'a pas ton nom dessus! » rétorqua le capitaine morfale.

« Le fait qu'il soit dans mon assiette devrait suffire! » s'indigna Ussop en menaçant la main de Luffy avec sa fourchette.

« Oy, Mugiwara! T'approche pas de mon cola! » hurla Franky.

« J'ai soif! » cria Luffy.

« Alors bois de l'eau ou de l'arsenic, ça nous fera des vacances! » dit Zoro qui bataillait avec le deuxième bras élastique de son capitaine.

« Vous ne pouvez pas manger calmement pour une fois! » cria Nami qui en avait plus qu'assez de supporter cette scène tous les jours.

« Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! Voici votre bouillabaisse particulière préparée avec amour! » s'exclama Sanji en tourbillonnant vers la table dans une tempête de cœurs.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, ce fut l'assiette de spaghetti de Chopper qui lui glissa des sabots tandis qu'il essayait de l'éloigner des mains avides de Luffy.

Le reste se passa au ralenti. L'assiette de spaghetti se renversa par terre, le pied de Sanji se posa sur les pâtes et glissa, il poussa un cri en tentant de reprendre son équilibre, tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers lui et virent le plat rempli de soupe de poisson tanguer dangereusement. Nami s'écarta de la table, Chopper et Ussop ouvrirent la bouche d'effroi, Zoro lança un avertissement hargneux au cuisinier et Luffy profita de leur distraction pour piquer dans leurs assiettes. Puis Sanji perdit ses appuis et s'étala au sol tête la première, le plat de bouillabaisse quitta sa main et prit la direction de la table en tournant sur lui-même sous les yeux horrifiés de Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Franky et Zoro. Robin se contenta de le regarder passer et Luffy était trop concentré sur ses rapines pour voir le plat se diriger vers lui.

« Lu...ffy... at...ten...tion...! » cria Ussop.

Splaaash!

Le temps revint à la normale. Sanji releva la tête pour voir, comme tous les autres, sa merveilleuse bouillabaisse recouvrir totalement Luffy dont le visage était caché par le plat. Celui-ci glissa lentement et tomba sur la table, laissant place au visage trempé et inexpressif de leur capitaine. Luffy avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sans manifester la moindre émotion puis passa ses doigts sur son visage pour retirer le liquide qui le recouvrait. Il les glissa alors dans sa bouche et les retira dans un petit bruit de succion.

« Délicieuse! » s'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire.

Les autres le regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Enfin, à part Sanji qui se recueillait silencieusement pour sa pauvre bouillabaisse qu'il avait concoctée pendant des heures.

Une fois l'euphorie passée, Nami s'approcha de Luffy et retira un morceau de poisson qui trônait sur son chapeau.

« Je pense que quelqu'un ici a besoin d'une bonne douche. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Hein? Qui ça? » demanda Luffy.

« Toi, crétin. » répondit Zoro.

« Quoi? Pourquoi? » redemanda t-il.

« Parce que tu es couvert de bouillabaisse peut-être? » répondit Ussop, narquois.

« Et malgré le fait que tu sois très sexy comme ça, je pense qu'il vaut mieux te laver si tu ne veux pas sentir le poisson. » ajouta Nami en enfonçant légèrement son index dans la joue de son capitaine.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à part Sanji pour qui le mot sexy ne pouvait décemment pas sortir de la bouche de sa Nami-chérie autrement que pour lui.

« Mais je veux pas me laver. » s'indigna Luffy. « Je me sens faible quand je suis sous l'eau. »

« Garde tes excuses bidons, je sais très bien que ça ne te fait rien quand tu prends une douche. » rétorqua Nami.

« _Comment ça? » _se demanda Sanji, affolé « _Comment Nami-san sait-elle que ça ne lui fait rien? »_

« Et sérieusement Luffy, tu dois te laver. Si tu gardes cette odeur, je te jure qu'on ne s'approche plus de toi. » ajouta Ussop.

« C'est l'odeur de la nourriture. Il n'y a pas d'odeur plus délicieuse dans le monde! » répondit Luffy, outré.

Cette fois Sanji se releva, fier que son capitaine puisse apprécier son travail, et oublia ses pensées angoissantes avant que Zoro n'en rajoute une couche.

« C'est pas toi la dernière fois qui m'a dit que Nami sentait la mandarine? » demanda le sabreur.

« De quoi? » s'exclama la rousse en rougissant légèrement.

« Ah ouiiii, il a même dit que des fois il avait eu envie de te manger. » ajouta Ussop qui avait remarqué le trouble de Nami et qui voulait la taquiner un peu.

« Manger? » demanda Nami en rougissant de plus en plus belle tandis qu'une goutte de transpiration apparaissait sur sa tempe.

« Oh, est-ce que par hasard Senchou-san trouverait notre navigatrice... à son **goût**? » demanda Robin en accentuant le goût et la gêne de son amie.

Danger, danger. Dans la tête de Sanji, tous les voyants étaient au rouge. Cette conversation prenait une direction pour le moins inattendue et inquiétante, voir carrément flippante.

« _Quoi?! Nami-swan et ce crétin de capitaine?! Impensable! Inconcevable!! Inacceptable!!! Intolérable!!!! » _

Alors qu'il s'indignait, la réponse de Luffy lui parvint.

« Ben je sais pas. C'est vrai qu'elle sent super bon mais faudrait que je puisse goûter. » lança le capitaine comme si de rien n'était.

Sanji se figea, les autres explosèrent de rire et le visage de Nami devint cramoisi. Devant l'hilarité générale, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Finalement elle craqua et administra un traitement dont elle avait le secret à chaque personne de la salle qui riait. Une fois Zoro, Ussop et Franky au sol, à moitié agonisant, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.

« Aaaah! Ussop, Zoro, Franky! Un médecin, il nous faut un médecin! » paniqua Chopper avant de se ressaisir. « Ah! C'est moi. »

« Mais pourquoi tu les as tabassé Nami? » demanda Luffy.

« Po...pour rien! » répondit-elle, les joues toujours colorées. « Maintenant va prendre une douche, allez! » dit-elle en le poussant vers la porte.

« Mais... mais, on n'a pas finit de manger! » s'indigna Luffy en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

« Et bien tu finiras tout à l'heure. » répondit la rouquine en claquant la porte derrière eux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Luffy prenait sa douche dans la spacieuse salle de bain du Thousand Sunny. Le visage dirigé vers le jet, il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude lui nettoyer le visage. Puis il baissa la tête pour qu'elle tombe sur ses cheveux et relâcha son corps en sentant la chaleur de l'eau pénétrer sa peau. Il passa alors les mains sur son visage et les remonta vers son crâne pour se masser les cheveux avant de les faire tomber sur son cou qu'il se mit à masser également. Après quelques secondes, il plaqua sa main droite contre le mur et s'avança pour que le jet tombe sur ses épaules. Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira.

« _Finalement c'est sympa comme sensation. »_

À ce moment, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

« Je suis là! » cria t-il pour avertir l'intrus.

Évidemment cela ne servait à rien vu qu'avec le bruit de la douche, l'intrus, en l'occurrence l'intruse, savait déjà qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

« Oui, je sais que tu es là. »

Luffy se retourna pour voir Nami, adossée contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer, les mains sur la poignée. Légèrement surpris, il se tourna complétement, sans se soucier du fait que Nami le voyait parfaitement nu. Celle-ci fit glisser lentement son regard le long du corps musclé et ruisselant de Luffy pour ensuite le remonter jusqu'à le fixer intensément dans les yeux, nullement gênée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Je pensais que tu travaillais dans ton bureau. » dit calmement Luffy.

« Oui c'est vrai. » répondit-elle en enlevant ses chaussures avec ses talons.

Elle portait un petit chemisier blanc et un pantacourt noir qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses tibias. Lâchant la poignée, elle se mit à s'avancer vers lui.

« Est-ce que je fais trop de bruit? » demanda Luffy sur le ton de la conversation.

« Non rassure-toi. Je n'entends rien en-dessous. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Tu sais que si tu continues à avancer tu risques de... » commença t-il avant qu'elle ne soit suffisamment proche de lui pour être atteinte par le jet d'eau. « ...te mouiller. » finit-il.

Alors que ses vêtements commençaient à s'humidifier et que ses mèches de cheveux se collaient sur sa peau, Nami commença à faire courir ses doigts sur le torse de son capitaine.

« Et? » demanda t-elle lascivement.

« Rien. Si ce n'est que tu aurais peut-être dû... enlever tes vêtements. » répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

En effet, le chemisier trempé de Nami lui collait à présent la peau et laissait apparaître par transparence son soutien-gorge.

« C'est effectivement dans mes projets. » répondit-elle en déboutonnant son pantacourt avant de le faire glisser lentement le long de ses jambes tout en continuant à regarder Luffy avec une intense lueur de désir dans les yeux.

Une fois le vêtement sur ses chevilles, elle retira un pied et se servit de l'autre pour envoyer le pantacourt sur le plancher de la pièce.

« Dis-moi Luffy. Vu que le diner a été écourté, j'imagine... que tu as encore faim? » demanda t-elle sensuellement en se collant à lui.

« Je dois avouer que... mon corps... réclame quelque chose. »

« Mais il n'y a rien à manger ici... n'est-ce pas? » demanda t-elle en passant son index sur sa mâchoire.

« Il y a... différentes sortes de faim. » lui répondit-il à l'oreille.

« Et tu penses pouvoir... assouvir celle-ci? »

« Oui. » répondit-il en passant ses doigts sur les lèvres de Nami.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instant avant de s'embrasser passionnément. Les mains de Luffy se saisirent des hanches de Nami et la plaqua contre lui tandis qu'elle passait ses bras dans son cou. Il n'y avait pas de tendresse, seulement une fougue intense, un besoin irréfrénable de combler le désir qui les consumait. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et Luffy en profita pour y glisser sa langue, avide de goûter un peu plus à ce plaisir charnel. Nami gémit en sentant l'intruse venir caresser sa langue, elle approfondit le baiser et commença à jouer avec la langue de Luffy, déclenchant chez lui une intense sensation de plaisir.

Haletants, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Luffy en profita pour se mettre à embrasser son cou. Elle gémit à nouveau en le sentant sucer et mordiller sa peau. Il n'en pouvait plus, cette odeur, ce goût, il sentait une faim insatiable prendre possession de lui et il tentait de l'assouvir par tous les moyens. Il lui retira son chemisier trempé et se mit à embrasser sa poitrine à travers le tissu se son soutien-gorge.

« Huum... Luffy! » cria Nami dans un râle. « Je pensais... que l'eau... t'affaiblissait? » dit-elle entre ses soupirs de contentement.

« Pas assez pour m'empêcher de faire ça. » répondit-il en passant ses mains sur ses fesses et en la soulevant.

Elle croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille et il en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau. L'eau ruisselait sur eux, se mélangeant à la transpiration de leur corps bouillants, passant de l'un à l'autre en harmonie avec leurs mouvements. Elle atteignit la culotte de Nami déjà humide et acheva d'imbiber le coton qui épousa ses formes les plus intimes.

Au comble de l'excitation, Nami sentit le sexe rigide de Luffy venir se frotter contre la fine paroi de coton, lui arrachant d'autres râles de plaisir.

« Aaah! Luffy... je n'en peux plus... viens... aaah! » cria t-elle avant qu'une autre vague de plaisir ne la submerge.

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle le répète, lui-même avait du mal à se contenir. D'un geste brusque, il lui arracha sa culotte avant de...

« Haaaaaa! » hurla Sanji en se relevant dans son lit.

Complétement affolé, la respiration haletante, il jeta des regards autour de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis finalement il se rendit compte qu'il était dans son lit gigogne.

« _Un rêve... c'était juste un rêve... » _pensa t-il, hagard.

Il posa sa main sur mon front et ferma les yeux.

« _Oh, merci mon dieu c'était juste un cauchemar. »_

Un ronflement attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et vit Luffy en train de dormir. Les draps le recouvraient aléatoirement, un de ses bras pendait du lit et une bulle sortait de ses narines. Il avait l'air du parfait crétin.

« _Oui... juste un cauchemar... Il n'y a pas moyen que Nami-san puisse... avec un débile pareil... »_

Sur ce, il se recoucha et tenta de se rendormir sans repenser à son précédent rêve.

Dans la matinée, alors que tous prenaient leur petit déjeuner, Sanji essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'éviter de regarder Nami et son capitaine car à chaque fois les images de son rêve lui revenaient en tête. Et si la vision de Nami au réveil lui était enchanteresse, la voir s'ébattre avec Luffy lui donnait envie de se jeter par dessus-bord. Il lutta donc contre la souffrance qui le déchirait et se refusa à regarder sa chère Nami-swan de tout le repas.

Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher les autres de parler.

« Alors Mugiwara, comment était la douche? » demanda Franky.

« Franchement, c'était génial. Je pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi agréable. » répondit Luffy avec un sourire.

Sanji tiqua et se remit à battre sa pâte à crêpe avec vigueur pour ne pas écouter la conversation. Mais la voix délicate et mélodieuse de Nami mit à mal sa concentration.

« Tu vois Luffy, je t'avais dit que ça te plairait. »

« T'as raison Nami, c'était divin. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« _10 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'un montre, 2 fois dans le sens inverse, 10 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'un montre, 2 fois dans le sens inverse, 6 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'un montre, 22 fois dans le sens inverse... »_

« Je pense que je vais en prendre plus souvent maintenant. » continua Luffy.

« C'est bon à entendre. » répondit Nami. « Si tu veux, la prochaine fois je te montrerai comment marche la baignoire. »

« Ouh, j'ai hâte d'y être. »

Sanji releva la tête et son œil s'agrandit. À présent il voyait son capitaine et sa tendre Nami-san dans la baignoire, couverts de bulle, en train de...

« _Non... nooon... pas encore.... nooooonnnn!!! »_

**FIN**

* * *

Essayez de vous imaginez la fin avec une musique de film d'horreur, un truc qui fait genre « le cauchemar recommence », c'est plus marrant. Enfin pas pour ce pauvre Sanji.

Ça vous a plu bande de petits voyeurs? Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du LuNa? Rêve ou réalité?

À la base, je voulais en faire une petit drabble pour les chroniques de One Piece mais je me suis un peu emporté.

Je signale que j'utilise la nouvelle configuration du Thousand Sunny qu'Oda-sensei nous à généreusement fournie à la fin du tome 46.

Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, ah non. Bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous!

(et puis laissez-moi un com, merci)


End file.
